


Fix You

by magequisition



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic, F/M, Meridian, beginning relationship, episode followup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just post-Meridian. Sam and Jack turn to each other for comfort in the wake of Daniel’s death. Title taken from the Coldplay song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

Sam lay on her bed, curled on her side. Her eyes were fixed on a small framed photo of SG-1 which sat on her bedside table. She had been staring at it for several minutes before taking a deep, shaky breath and pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Get a grip, Carter,"she mumbled to herself. She rubbed harshly at her eyes before standing up, straightening her tank top as she did. She left her bedroom and moved to take a seat at her kitchen table in front of her laptop. Opening the screen, she opened the file with her notes. Details of the incident on Langara flashed in front of her face. Her breath caught in her throat and she took a ragged breath, but couldn't stop her eyes from registering the words on the screen. Her eyes filled with tears again. as she tried to hold them back, she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, God, not now," she muttered, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. The knock sounded again and she gave in. Standing up from her chair again she took a deep breath as she walked to the front door. Pulling it open slowly, she found a familiar face in front of her.

"Sir," she said softly.

"Hey, Carter," Jack said. His voice was rough. Sam shifted awkwardly for a minute, still trying to control her tears.

"Uh, do you want to come in?" she asked, stepping back slightly from the door.

"Thanks." Jack said as he stepped through the doorway. Sam shut the door behind him and they started towards the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. She placed a filter in the machine and began to scoop coffee into it. Her hand shook, scattering black grains across the counter.

"Shit." Her voice shook and she attempted to gather the grounds into her hands to throw them away, but succeeded only in pushing them to the floor.

"Damn it!" she cursed, slapping her hand against the counter.

"Sam." Jack's voice was low behind her. She felt his hand on her arm and spun around. Their eyes met and she could see her own pain mirrored in his dark eyes.

"C'mere." His voice stayed low as he pulled her towards him. Sam sank into his familiar embrace, feeling the tension evaporating from her muscles as the wave of emotion she'd tried to contain washed over her.

"I miss him." Sam's voice choked out against Jack's chest, her hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"Yeah. Me, too." Jack responded, his own voice unsteady. They stood in silence for several minutes, holding each other tightly as Sam half heartedly tried to stem the flow of tears which had spilled over again. Jack's hands rubbed her back comfortingly, but even pressed against her back, theoretically steadying them, she could feel them shaking. Finally able to calm her tears, Sam lifted her head.

"Sorry, sir." she said softly, coughing to clear her tear-choked voice.

"Sam," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Don't start with the Sir stuff. Not right now. Permission to speak freely, whatever, just…let's stop with the formalities for now." She could hear the pleading note to his voice that he was trying to mask.

"Yeah. I-sorry..Jack."

"Quit apologising."

"Sor-okay." Jack cracked a smile at her clumsy cover up.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Sam asked. "Now that you're here…well, I've realised I don't really want to be alone." Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Go put something on. I'll get that coffee going, okay?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Any preferences?" she asked.

"Nah, whatever." Jack said, shrugging. Sam nodded and left the kitchen as Jack turned to finish the coffee.

Several minutes later, Jack entered the living room carrying two steaming mugs. Sam was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around her knees and a fleece blanket draped over her lap. Movie trailers were flashing across the TV screen. Jack handed her one of the mugs and she wrapped her fingers around it gratefully as he sat down carefully beside her, trying not to jostle either of their cups.

"So what's on?" Jack asked.

"The Fast and the Furious." Sam said. "I figured mindless was the way to go today."

"Sounds good.'

Sam leaned lightly against Jack's side as they drank their coffee and half-watched the movie, both of their minds wandering. She shifted as she drained the last mouthful from her mug. Peeking into his as she leaned forward to place it on the coffee table, she saw it was empty.

"Want me to grab that?" she asked, offering her empty hand.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks." Jack said, handing her the blue ceramic. Sam set both mugs down with a soft clunk before leaning back on the couch. Beside her, Jack stretched out his arm.

"C'mere." She settled herself comfortably against his side, silently reveling in the sensation of his hand on her upper arm, tucking her closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she allowed her tired eyes to drift half-shut. As she began to drift off, she thought she felt his lips press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

She woke up as the end credits began to roll on the movie. Still cuddled tightly against Jack, she lifted her head and turned to face him. She was met with the sight of his brown eyes watching her.

"Morning," he said, his tone light and teasing. Sam grinned, and in her not-quite awake state reacted to the first thought that crossed her mind. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Seeming startled by her own action, she sat back.

"I, um, uh…" she stammered. jack's eyes bore into hers for a moment before leaning towards her and returning her kiss, cutting off her attempted apology. As he kissed her slowly, she relaxed and her hand lifted to grip the back of his short hair. Jack's arm circled her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The kiss lasted several minutes before they separated, their eyes meeting again. Jack bent his head to rest his forehead against hers. They clutched at each other, both knowing that things were irreversibly changed between them.

"Leave it to Daniel to finally convince us to screw the regs," Jack said softly with a smirk. Sam giggled.

"We can make this work, Sam. I believe that. Regs be damned." Sam's face turned serious for a minute before nodding.

"I know we can." Her voice cracked with emotion. Jacks hands stroked through her short blonde hair as their lips met again.

 


End file.
